Instalar OpenERP en Linux Mint o Ubuntu 8.10
Este tutorial fue probado con Linux Mint 6, por lo cual para los usuarios de Ubuntu intrepid les servirá también. OpenERP es uno de los mejores ERP open source que existen. Es modular, por lo cual se adecua a las necesidades de cada empresa ya sea pequeña, mediana o grande. Maneja información muy órdenada, lo cual facilita su rápido aprendizaje y adaptación. Fácil configuración, en poco menos de media hora se puede tener funcionando. Para más detalles ver la página oficial. Para instalarlo debemos configurar 3 cosas. La base de datos de postgres, el servidor del OpenERP, y los clientes de OpenERP (Web y/o Escritorio). 0. Dependencias. Comenzaremos instalado algunas dependencias de python para instalar el ERP. # sudo apt-get install python python-psycopg2 python-reportlab python-egenix-mxdatetime python-xml python-tz python-pychart python-pydot python-lxml python-libxslt1 python-vobject 1. Base de datos. La base de datos que se utiliza es la de postgres. Debemos configurar nuestro usuario (con el que iniciamos el ambiente gráfico) con postgres. Primero instalaremos. # sudo apt-get install postgresql Luego creamos el usuario que se utilizará el servidor de OpenERP para conectarse a postgres. Debe de ser el usuario del sistema, en mi caso se llama “alan”. alan:~# sudo su - postgres -c psql password: ******* postgres=# createuser --createdb --no-createrole --pwprompt alan Enter password for new role: ******* Enter it again: XXXXXXXXXX Shall the new role be a superuser? (y/n) y postgres=# create database alan; CREATE DATABASE postgres-# \q Tuve que crear la base de datos con mi mismo nombre de usuario para que se pudiera conectar con postgres. El password que coloqué es el mismo que el de mi cuenta de usuario. Comprobamos que nuestro usuario se pueda conectar a postgres. alan:~# psql Debería de conectarnos con postgres Welcome to psql 8.3.7, the PostgreSQL interactive terminal. Type: \copyright for distribution terms \h for help with SQL commands \? for help with psql commands \g or terminate with semicolon to execute query \q to quit alan=# \q 2. OpenERP Server Proseguimos a bajar los paquetes y a instalar El servidor de OpenERP. # cd /opt/ # sudo wget http://www.openerp.com/download/stable/source/openerp-server-5.0.1-0.tar.gz # sudo tar -xvzf openerp* # sudo mv openerp-server-5.0.1-0/ OpenERP-server/ # sudo rm openerp-server-5.0.1-0.tar.gz # cd OpenERP-server/ # sudo python setup.py install Identificados como nuestro usuario en terminal, ya podremos arrancar nuestro servidor con: # openerp-server Ctrl+c, para detenerlo. Si queremos que arranque automáticamente cuando iniciemos sesión. Desde el panel de gnome. En aplicaciones, preferencias, sesiones. Configuramos una nueva aplicación como se muestra en la imágen. thumb 3. OpenERP Client Se puede instalar de cliente un programa de escritorio o via web. Revisaremos los dos casos. Hay un cliente de escritorio para Windows en el sitio oficial. El cliente de escritorio se debe instalar en cada una de las computadoras que se deseen conectar mediante la ventana. 3.1 OpenERP Cliente Escritorio Una imágen para mostrar el cliente de escritorio. thumb Para instalarlo # cd /opt/ # sudo wget http://www.openerp.com/download/stable/source/openerp-client-5.0.1-0.tar.gz # sudo tar -xvzf openerp* # sudo mv openerp-client-5.0.1-0 OpenERP-client # sudo rm openerp-client-5.0.1-0.tar.gz # cd cd OpenERP-client/ # sudo python setup.py install Aquí podremos arrancarlo con el comando # openerp-client Si queremos agregarlo a nuestro panel de gnome. Creamos un lanzador nuevo. # sudo gedit /usr/share/applications/openerp-client.desktop Copiamos y pegamos el texto a continuación. Entry Name=OpenERP Namees=OpenERP Comment=OpenERP Client Commentes=Cliente de OpenERP TryExec=openerp-client Exec=openerp-client Icon=/usr/share/pixmaps/openerp-client/openerp-icon.png Type=Application Categories=Application;Office;openERP; StartupNotify=false X-Ubuntu-Gettext-Domain=openerp-client Guardamos, y nos aparecerá en el menú en la sección de Office u Ofimática. 3.1 OpenERP Cliente Web Una imágen para mostrar el cliente web. thumb Este cliente solamente se instala en en servidor, y las demás computadoras se conectan vía IP con un navegador de internet. Necesitamos instalar TurboGears # sudo easy_install TurboGears 1.0.8 Ahora instalamos el cliente web de OpenERP # sudo easy_install -U openerp-web El archivo de configuración se ubicará en: /usr/lib/python2.5/site-packages/openerp_web-5.0.0_3.1-py2.5.egg/config/default.cfg En caso de que tengan ocupado el puerto de 8080, posiblemente por tomcat, se deberá modificar ese archivo y cambiarle de puerto para conectarse. Yo utilizo el puerto 8000, y me conecto mediante http://localhost:8000/ Para iniciar el servicio, en terminal simplemente: # start-openerp-web Pero si queremos que lo arranque automáticamente como un demonio, una vez que se cargue nuestro sistema operativo. Debemos realizar lo siguiente: # sudo cp /usr/lib/python2.5/site-packages/openerp_web-5.0.0_3.1-py2.5.egg/scripts/openerp-web /etc/init.d # sudo cp /usr/lib/python2.5/site-packages/openerp_web-5.0.0_3.1-py2.5.egg/config/default.cfg /etc/openerp-web.cfg sudo chmod +x /etc/init.d/openerp-web Nos aseguramos de configurar el usuario sudo gedit /etc/init.d/openerp-web En mi caso cambiaré: USER="terp" Por: USER="alan" También necesitamos modificar la ruta del historial de logs. # sudo gedit /etc/openerp-web.cfg Buscamos la siguiente línea: args="('server.log',)" La remplazamos por: args="('/var/log/openerp-web.log',)" Casi por último nos aseguramos que nuestro usuario sea propietario del archivo de openerp-web.log. # sudo touch /var/log/openerp-web.log # sudo chown terp /var/log/openerp-web.log Ahora así, añadimos el cliente (o servidor) web de OpenERP al arranque. # sudo update-rc.d openerp-web defaults Y arrancamos el servicio: # sudo /etc/init.d/openerp-web start Nota: Para que funcionen los clientes debe de estar funcionando el serividor. Es decir el comando de openerp-server debe de estar corriendo. Despues de aquí, se crea con cualquier cliente una nueva base de datos, y con el asistenten seguir los pasos. También, deberían de leer la documentación de OpenERP que vale la pena. Saludos y éxito. fuente:aprendizdelinux Categoría:General